<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fucking by oliversuckz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890524">fucking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliversuckz/pseuds/oliversuckz'>oliversuckz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, DNF, Eventual Smut, Gay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliversuckz/pseuds/oliversuckz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically dream and george wake up in the middle of the night and they're horny<br/>this is the first smut ive ever written please be nice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fucking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George woke up in the middle of the night, warm from the body holding him. He smiled, moving even closer to his boyfriend’s body that was wrapped around him. He was thinking about falling back asleep when he felt something lightly press against his lower half.<br/>
He let out a soft gasp. Dream’s knee was pressed against his crotch.<br/>
To his dismay, George could feel his pants slowly getting tighter. He didn’t want to wake his boyfriend up by moving too much, but he needed desperately to get rid of this problem so he could go back to sleep.<br/>
Before he could try to do anything, Dream’s knee shifted, pressing harder against him. George moaned softly, getting harder almost immediately. Now this really was an issue. He heard Dream let out a soft chuckle. Wait.<br/>
“Dream? Are you awake?” George whispered, not wanting to hear what his voice sounded like as he was this desperate.<br/>
Dream didn’t say anything, but instead, moved his leg away from George.<br/>
George whined and tried to find friction against the sheets, failing to get anything.<br/>
“Shh,” Dream softly laughed again, moving his hand under the sheets slowly, running down the side of George’s hips and stopping at the waistband of his boxers, pulling at it a little and slipping his fingers under it, teasing him. He pulled his hand back out and ran his index finger along the outline of George’s cock. This made George breathe even heavier, softly moaning before he felt Dream take his hand away completely.<br/>
“Please,” George squirmed and whined even more, trying to grab Dream’s hand back.<br/>
“Please what, love? What do you want me to do?” Dream hummed, his sleepy deep voice was intoxicating to George.<br/>
“Please, touch me,” George said softly, looking behind him to meet Dream’s eyes.<br/>
Dream couldn’t help but do what George wanted, bringing his hand back down to his waistband, slipping his hand under it completely and wrapping his fingers around George.<br/>
George let out a low moan, bringing up his hips to try to add more friction.<br/>
Dream started moving his fingers slowly, using his other hand to hold George’s chin, bringing his face closer so he could kiss him. George moaned into the kiss, causing the blond to slip his tongue into his mouth. Dream started moving his hand faster, pressing against the tip with his thumb. George moaned loudly, pulling back from the kiss for Dream just to pull him back into it, biting his lip as he did so.<br/>
George was so weak, he felt helpless under Dream’s touch. Dream knew this. Anything he did made the brunette melt, and he loved it.<br/>
George felt a warm pool in his stomach, and he brought his own hand to Dream’s chest, pulling away from the kiss.<br/>
“Dream, I’m close,” he whimpered, causing the blonde to start moving his hand even faster, bringing George over the edge.<br/>
George moaned Dream’s name loudly as he finished under the sheets, covering Dream’s hand, as well as the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>